Bad Day
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Les pensées de Remus envers une amie qui a tout perdue avec la mort des Potter. Cette fic date de trois ans après la mort de Lily et James, à cette époque, tout le monde croit Sirius coupable. death fic


_**Disclamer :**_la chanson est « Bad day » de Daniel Powter.

**Personnage :**Rémus, OC.

**Résumé :** Les pensées de Remus envers une de ses amies trois ans après la mort des Potter.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais encore jamais détesté le mois de novembre comme celui de cette année là. Ce mois était peut être le premier où nous ne risquions plus de nous faire tuer à chaque minutes depuis bien longtemps, mais il ne te restait plus rien. La magie du monde à disparut pour toi alors que c'était à ce moment où l'on avait le plus besoin de la vision magique que tu posais sur les choses. Ce regard magique que toi seule était capable d'avoir en plein milieu d'une guerre.<p>

_Where is the moment we need at the most  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<em>

Je vais voir souvent à tes parents pour être sûr que tu vas bien. Ce qu'ils me raconte m'effraie car une partie de toi est morte, et tu as cessé de voir uniquement les bons côtés de la vie. Ils me disent que ton ciel est devenu gris et terne, sans espoir. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu décides de te d'en dormir pour l'éternité, fatiguée par ce qui t'entoure. Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas d'ailleurs.

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away _  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>

Il me disent que chercher à te le faire oublier ne sert à rien. Ils me disent que tu es encore toute à lui malgré ce qu'il a fait et que savoir qu'ils nous a trahit n'y changerait rien, tu l'aimes encore de toute ton âme et c'est ça qui te tue à petit feu. Mais il faut que je répare ton cœur, que je te retrouve. A près tout tu es comme une sœur pour moi. C'est pour cela que je continue à venir te voir toute les semaines même si tu ne me vois plus, que je te force à continuer de vivre. Mais tu te caches du regard des autres dans un monde où il n'y a que toi. J'ai peur que tu tombes encore plus bas que tu ne l'es maintenant et que tu te noies dans les ténèbres de ta tristesse même si tu continues à vivre.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low _  
><em>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<em>

Je t'ai aperçue dans un de ces magasins moldus où ils vendent des pâtisseries et du café. A première vu, tu semblais présente en prenant le café que l'on te tendait. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était qu'une image que tu projetais. Tu faisais semblant comme pour donner le change, comme pour dire « oubliez-moi, je vis encore ». j'aurais aimé tomber dans le panneau mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

_You tell me your life's been way off line_  
><em>You're falling to pieces everytime<em>  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>

Lorsque je te parle de reprendre ta vie d'avant ce soir-là, tu me dis que tu n'as plus rien, que tu n'es plus rien. Tu m'expliques que ta vie est partit de travers et que c'est trop tard pour toi, que je perds mon temps à venir de voir, que si ça ce sait je perdrai mon emplois. Tu me racontes votre histoire en montrant que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier même si tu refais ta vie avec un autre. Tu me décris l'impression de mourir que tu ressens à chaque petites pensées comme « Sirius va adorer ça » avant de te souvenir qu'il est en prison. Tu finis toujours par me jeter au visage que même si tu te filliances de nouveau une part de toi sera encore à lui, une part de toi sera encore salie par lui.

_Cause you had a bad day_  
><em>You're taking one down <em>  
><em>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<em>

La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, ton visage était joyeux mais tes yeux étaient encore hanté. Pourtant tu m'as dis que tout allait bien, que tu voulais recroire en la vie. J'ai voulu te croire. Tu m'as invité à manger chez toi et pendant que tu cuisinait, la chanson que tu chantonnais était triste malgré le visage joyeux qui faisait parti de l'illusion que tu t'étais construit. J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de vivre pour mieux le regretter. Lorsque tu as appris qui il était en réalité, tu as été encore plus durement touché que n'importe qui parmi nous car tu était sa compagne, sa maitresse. Tu as pris un sale coup qui a bien faillit avoir ta peau.

_You say you don't know_  
><em>You tell me don't lie<em>  
><em>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<em>

Lorsque je te parle de ton futur, tu me dis que tu ne sais pas si tu en a encore un, mais que tu essayes de t'en construire un. Tu m'expliques que tu retrouveras lentement mais surement le bonheur. Tu racontes que c'est la vérité en essayant de sourire, mais même lui sonne faux. Tu joues un rôle comme on te l'a appris avant même que tu saches marcher pour tromper le monde qui t'entoure. Tu te réfugies derrière un masque car le monde s'est mis à te faire peur. Et dès que tu crois que l'on ne te regades pas, tu pars ailleurs te réfugier loin de tout ça, loin de ta douleur.

_You had a bad day _  
><em>The camera don't lie<em>  
><em>You're<em> _coming_ _back down and you really don't mind  
>You had a b<em>ad day  
><em>You had a bad day <em>

Sur les photos, ça se voit que tu n'es plus la même. Et elles ne mentent pas, elles. Lorsque l'on te questionne sur l'état de ton cœur, tu t'arranges pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Je vois bien que tu essayes de tricher avec ce que tu ressens, convaincre tout le monde et même toi que c'est fini. Je teints à te dire qu'avec moi la supercherie ne prend pas. Je te connais trop pour.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday _  
><em>The point is they laugh at what you say<em>  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on <em>

Tu as besoin de partir loin d'ici pour te reposer. Tu as besoin de perdre tous tes repères pour l'oublier. Aujourd'hui encore, tu n'arrives pas à croire que ce soit lui qui nous ait trahit, mais personne ne prend tes arguments au sérieux. Tout le monde met ta conviction sur le fait que tu l'aimes encore envers et contre tout. Tout le monde même moi. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes et ça me fait mal quand tu essayes de prouver qu'il est innocent et que ce n'est pas lui qui nous a trahit. Une fois, tu es même aller jusqu'à salir la mémoire de ce pauvre Peter. Le pire c'est que je sais que tu penses encore ce que tu as dis sur lui alors qu'il est mort pour venger nos amis. Je t'ai jeté cette remarque à la figure et tu m'as regardée droit dans les yeux en me demandant si j'avais une preuve concrète que Sirius l'ait tué. Que pour le doigt de ce « rat », il aurait très bien pût se le couper lui-même donc ce n'est pas une preuve.

_You had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie _

Tu es dans un mauvais jour depuis maintenant trois ans, depuis que tu t'es prise ce sale coup, depuis que ta vie es devenue une chanson triste qui te fais tourner en round et que tu as refusée de tourner la page, depuis que tu ne sais plus qui croire, depuis que tu dis ne pas mentir à chaque fois que tu veux rassurer quelqu'un sur ton état moral, depuis que ta vie s'est arrêtée et que tu as oublier comment la remettre en marche. J'ai peut-être tort de te retenir de toutes mes forces parmi nous, mais je ne supporterais de te perdre, toi aussi. Pas après avoir perdu tous mes autres amis.

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
>You had a bad day<br>The camera don't lie _  
><em>You're coming back down and you really don't mind <em>  
><em>You had a bad day <em>

Tu as une mauvaise journée dès que tu ouvres les yeux et ça se voit à tes cernes. Tu es à deux doigt de retourner d'où tu viens dès que tu sors de ton appartement. Tu passes ta vie à tourner en round sans chercher à vivre. Tu fais toujours les mêmes choses comme un robot, comme si vivre était devenu un réflexe et non un besoin. Le seul moment où tu es toi-même, c'est quand tu le défends.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_  
><em>And the whole thing turns out wrong<em>

Mais parfois ton habitude de faire semblant s'arrête et là tout le monde peut voir que le visage que tu présente en un mensonge. C'est toujours quand tu te crois seule que tu redeviens ce qu'il reste de toi. C'est à ces moments là que l'on voit l'ampleur de ton mensonge, que l'on voit que tu as envi de baisser les bras et d'appeler à l'aider, mais que tu ne feras pas car personne ne croit ce que tu inventes pour te protéger. Dans ces moments là, il ne te reste que la vérité et tu finis toujours par refuser de la voir car elle te fais trop de mal.

_You might not make it back and you know _  
><em>That you could be well oh that strong<em>  
><em>And I'm not wrong <em>

Aujourd'hui, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière et empêcher ce qui est d'être et ce qu'importe ta force. Aussi douloureuses que son ses paroles, tu sais que c'est la vérité et que je ne mens pas. Tu ne peux pas changer les choses et empêcher Sirius de nous trahir et c'est ça qui te fait du mal. Tu ne peux rien faire et tant que tu te refuseras de voir cette vérité en face, tu ne pourras pas vivre, tu ne pourras que survivre.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_  
><em>Oh you and I<br>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

J'ai bon regardé partout, je ne vois pas cette passion de vivre que tu avais même au plus fort des ténèbres. Tu as perdu ta magie au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Tu n'es même plus capable de faire les sorts les plus simples même en t'appliquant de toutes tes forces.

_Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

Et tout ça parce que tu as eu au court de ta courte histoire un mauvais jour. Tu avances tout droit sur le chemin de ta vie sans rien voir. Tes envies ne sont plus, tout comme tes rêves. Ta vie est un éternel recommencement qui illustre parfaitement « métro, boulot, dodo » sans jamais changer. Et tu chantes toujours la même chanson triste. J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider mais j'ai bon faire tout ce que je peux, tu ne me laisses pas te secourir et tu continues à t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour t'y noyer. Une seule personne pourrait réellement t'aider mais c'est un assassin et un traitre, jamais il ne sortira de prison vivant.

_You say you don't know  
>You tell me don't lie<br>You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
>You had a bad day<em>

Lorsque je te signale que tu vas mal, tu me réponds que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. J'ai bon te dire que je ne te crois pas, tu me dis ne pas mentir. Tu me fais le sourire que tu t'es fais comme masque et tu repars ailleurs attendre la mort comme tu en as pris l'habitude après ce mauvais jour. Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu es chez toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le besoin urgent d'aller te voir. J'ai l'impression qu'un drame est entrain de se produire. Ta porte est fermée et tu ne réponds pas alors que ta concierge m'a dit que tu n'étais pas encore sortie travailler. Je me retrouve à enfoncer ta porte pour rentrer chez toi. J'entends une chanson. _**Votre **_chanson raisonnée dans l'appartement. Je t'appelle et je sens un de tes voisins me regarder par l'embrasure. Je vois une porte entre ouverte. Je la pousse et te vois allonger sur ton lit. J'entends ton voisins crier d'appeler une ambulance, mais je sais que c'est trop tard, ton cœur ne bat plus. Je ne peux pas te lâcher du regard. Ta bague de fiançailles est ouverte, révélant un compartiment secret, ton sers contre ton cœur une photo moldue de vous deux et tes traits ont enfin trouver la paix qui t'avait quitté.

_You've seen what you like  
>And how does it feel for one more time<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day _

Tu es partie dans un monde où tu avais ce que tu recherchais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que ça fait d'être en paix avec soit-même rien qu'une fois encore. Tu as eu une mauvaise journée et tu as fini par mettre un point final à ton histoire. Tu as eu une mauvaise journée et tu as refermé le livre de ta vie à jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous as plut,<strong>

**A la revoilure.**


End file.
